1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly directed towards thermoplastics, thermal and photo-curable materials used for manufacturing microelectronic, optoelectronic, optical, microelectromechanical system (MEMS), and sensor devices using contact planarization technology. The materials produce essentially no residual volatile components upon curing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advanced integrated circuit (IC) designs are highly dependent upon increasingly complex device-layering techniques to produce semiconductor devices that are more powerful, have lower profiles, and require less energy to operate. This requires more circuits with much finer structures to be integrated into a chip by constructing multiple layers of interconnects and dielectrics on a semiconductor substrate in an appropriate sequence. To construct an IC, many layers containing ultra-fine structures must be patterned onto a semiconductor surface. Materials must be deposited and removed from the surface to construct such ultra-fine structures. Currently, photolithography is the predominant technique used to pattern these ultra-fine structures.
Photolithography involves depositing a photosensitive material, known as a photoresist, onto a semiconductor substrate surface. An optical transparent object (known as a photomask or reticle) having pre-defined images of the structures to be built on a semiconductor surface is placed above the photoresist-coated substrate. An appropriate wavelength of light is illuminated through the optical object. The light either decomposes or cures the exposed area of the photoresist, depending upon the nature of the photoresist and the process. The semiconductor surface is developed to produce the patterned image on the substrate surface, and the device is ready for subsequent processing.
The conditions required to successfully carry out the photolithography process are well known to those skilled in this art. For example, it is important that the photoresist be applied in a specific, uniform thickness to meet depth-of-focus requirements for the photolithography process. Thickness uniformity is a concern not only during the photolithography process, but also for the deposition of other materials onto a substrate surface during semiconductor device fabrication. For instance, if an interlayer dielectric is applied with a non-uniform thickness, the process to open vias will fail to etch completely to the bottom of the layer in the thicker dielectric areas.
Materials can be applied with good thickness uniformity if the surface to be coated is entirely planar. However, if the surface is not planar (i.e., if it has topographic features) materials often do not coat with a uniform thickness, and this can greatly affect the final yield or performance of the device. A coating deposited on top of a topographic surface tends to contour to the topography of the underlying surface, thus producing a non-planar surface.
The multi-layer structure of an IC is made by fabricating one layer on top of another. The first layer of the structure is built on a planar semiconductor surface. As a result, a topographic surface is introduced onto the semiconductor substrate surface. The second layer is built on top of the topographic surface of the first structural layer. As more layers are built on the substrate, the severity of the surface topography increases. The non-planar surface is no longer suitable for constructing the next structural layer. Therefore, the topographic surface needs to be planarized, or flattened, prior to the construction of the next layer. To planarize the topographic surface, techniques such as plasma etch-back, chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), and contact planarization techniques are typically used.
The plasma etch-back techniques involve the deposition of a thick film to smooth the underlying topographic surface to some extent. A better surface planarity can be achieved with a much thicker film. However, a longer plasma etch time is needed to etch thicker films. The deposited film must have a closely matched plasma etch rate to that of the underlying topographic layer material under specific etch parameters. Subsequently, the thick film is etched in a plasma etcher to the underneath topographic layer to improve the surface planarity.
The CMP technique utilizes a slurry solution to mechanically polish the surface against a pad with the assistance of chemical reactions that occur between the substrate material and the slurry solution. A slurry solution containing abrasive particles and certain chemicals is dispensed onto the pad surface. The topographic substrate surface is pressed against the pad. The substrate is then polished with a circular motion against the pad to remove the topography of the surface. CMP is currently used in IC fabrication. The specific requirements and processing conditions for certain materials that need to be planarized are known to those skilled in the art.
Contact planarization provides an alternative to plasma etch-back and CMP techniques to planarize topographic surfaces. The topographic surface is first deposited with a flowable planarization material. Subsequently, the surface is pressed against an optical flat surface, which allows the material to flow around the topographic structures under certain conditions. The material is then hardened either by photo-irradiation or heat to transfer the planarity of the optical flat surface onto the planarized material surface. The planarized material surface is then released from the optical flat object surface. To facilitate the separation, the optical flat object surface can be treated to lower its surface energy. This can be achieved by depositing a thin film of low surface energy material, such as a fluoropolymer or a fluorinated compound, onto the optical flat object surface. Another approach is to put a low surface energy material with comparable surface planarity, such as a disk or film, between the planarization material and optical flat object surface. Examples of low surface energy materials are materials sold under the name Teflon(copyright), fluorocarbon polymers, or the like. The planarized material surface is then plasma etched to the underlying topographic layer, the planarity of the optical flat surface is transferred to the underneath topographic layer, and the topographic surface is then planarized. One requirement of the planarized material is that it needs to possess a plasma etch ratio of approximately 1 in relation to that of the underlying topographic layer material.
Currently materials used for contact planarization and similar technologies contain volatile organic solvents that can remain in the cured films and cause bubble formation in the film during the hardening process. These bubbles form voids and are permanently trapped in the films upon hardening. If the bubbles are formed at the interface of the planarization material and optical flat surface, a rough surface results. In addition, trapped bubbles will deteriorate the integrity of the films as well as their properties. To prevent bubble formation, additional processes and conditions such as pre-bake or post-bake techniques, an elevated processing temperature, a vacuum processing environment, or combinations of these are needed to remove residual solvent from the films prior to the hardening process. The removal of residual solvent can cause film shrinkage. This shrinkage introduces undesirable topography at the surface because of the variation in planarized material thickness across the substrate surface. The film shrinkage is more severe over the underlying recessed areas where a thicker planarization material is deposited. Therefore, the planarity of the surface is reduced.
As described above, the contact planarization process relies on an optical flat surface to make contact with the material surface to be planarized, and the planarization material is confined and planarized to flow between two surfaces. Both the optical flat surface and the planarizing surface are not permeable to volatile vapor. If the planarization materials contain a volatile and non-reactive solvent or produce volatile byproducts during the planarization process, the volatile materials will be trapped between the two surfaces. The residual solvent will be vaporized when the planarization material is being hardened during the planarization process. This vaporization is caused by the heat generated during photo irradiation (if photo-hardening planarization materials were used), or by heat applied to the thermal-hardening planarization material during hardening. During contact planarization, the planarized material surface goes through a plasma etch process to transfer the planarity of the planarized surface to the underlying topographic layer. The residual solvent will be released during the plasma etch process, which in turn changes the plasma chemistry in the etch chamber. Consequently, the plasma etch rate and etch rate ratio are changed, which results in an inferior surface planarity of the etched surface. If the residual solvent were not homogeneously dispersed in the planarized material and even if the residual solvent is removed after the planarization process, undesirable voids will form in the planarized materials or at the interface. If the solvent vapor is trapped at the interface of the planarization material and the optical flat surface, these voids will cause a rough surface that deteriorates the planarity of the planarized material surface. If the solvent is trapped within the planarized material, the voids will cause an inconsistent material density throughout the thickness of the material, which is undesirable. More importantly, the plasma etch rate will be much faster in regions containing more numerous and larger voids than in the regions containing fewer voids. The result is a non-uniform plasma etch rate with an inferior etched surface planarity. Furthermore, these voids are most likely to be trapped in small gaps such as trenches, vias, and holes that are most critical for device fabrication.
As an alternative, a CMP process can transfer the planarized surface planarity to the underlying layer if a matched CMP removal rate between the planarized material and the underlying material can be achieved. A consistent and uniform material density is required to have a consistent and uniform CMP removal rate while polishing the material. The appearance of voids in the material has a negative impact on achieving a consistent and uniform CMP removal rate if the void size is not the same and distributed homogeneously throughout the material. Therefore, a consistent, uniform density, and void-free planarized film is required to ensure a consistent and uniform CMP removal rate within the planarized material, in order to achieve a matched removal rate while polishing the planarized material and the underlying material simultaneously.
In general, polymerization processes can be categorized into condensation polymerization and addition polymerization (Stevens, Malcolm P., Polymer Chemistry: An Introduction, Chapter 1, Oxford University Press, 1990, incorporated by reference herein). A polymer formed through a condensation polymerization process contains fewer atoms in its repeat unit than those in its monomer because of the generation of byproducts during the polymerization process. A polymer formed through an addition polymerization process has the same number of atoms as the monomer in its repeat unit. Some polymers can be synthesized by either condensation or addition polymerization process depending upon the choices of the polymerization starting materials. The polymerization processes may require the addition of polymerization initiators or catalysts and polymerization mechanisms. The polymerization processes can be induced by photo-irradiation or by heat, depending upon the design and composition of the planarization materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,799 to Prybyla et al. describes the use of a planarization material having a viscosity of about 20 centipoises (cP) to 40,000 cP during the planarization step. The materials can be solidified by heat or ultraviolet irradiation. However, this work does not address the effect of the residual solvent in the planarized material, nor does it mention the possible volatile byproducts generated during the solidification process. The presence of the residual solvent in the planarized film, if it is not homogeneously dispersed throughout the film, will cause a density gradient in the planarized material once it is removed from the film.
The present invention is broadly concerned with novel microelectronic precursors and methods of forming such precursors.
In more detail, the precursors are formed by first applying (such as by spin-coating, spray coating, casting, puddling, fountain coating, etc.) a planarizing layer to a microelectronic substrate having topography features on its surface. This layer will typically be from about 0.1-500 xcexcm thick (and preferably from about 0.2-200 xcexcm), with the thickness of the layer preferably being greater than that of the height of the topography features. Examples of typical microelectronic substrates include silicon wafers, compound semiconductor wafers, glass substrates, quartz substrates, polymers, dielectric substrates, metals, alloys, silicon carbide, silicon nitride, sapphire, and ceramics.
The planarizing layer is formed from a material comprising an ingredient selected from the group consisting of photo-curable or thermally curable monomers, oligomers, and mixtures thereof. These planarization materials must be curable (polymerized) through an addition polymerization mechanism that will generate substantially no volatile byproducts (and more preferably will generate no volatile byproducts). The total weight of monomers and/or oligomers in the material should be at least about 10% by weight, and preferably from about 15-100% by weight, based upon the total weight of the planarizing material taken as 100% by weight. Examples of suitable monomers and oligomers include epoxies, novolac epoxies, acrylates, novolac epoxy acrylates, vinyl ethers, novolac epoxy vinyl ethers, and vinyl-containing organic and inorganic monomers/oligomers, and mixtures of the foregoing.
The material preferably further comprises a reactive solvent. As used herein, a reactive solvent is one that reacts with the monomer(s), oligomer(s), or mixtures thereof, so as to form a polymer (by conventional polymerization reactions), with the reactive solvent being substantially consumed during this reaction. Thus, the reactive solvent acts as a co-monomer. When a reactive solvent is utilized, it should be present at levels of from about 1-90% by weight, and preferably from about 10-50% by weight, based upon the total weight of the material taken as 100% by weight. Suitable reactive solvents will necessarily depend upon the monomer or oligomer utilized, however, typical examples include propylene carbonate, glycidyl ethers, vinyl ethers, allyl ethers, acrylates, other mono- or multi-functional reactive solvents, and mixtures of the foregoing.
The material preferably further comprises an ingredient selected from the group consisting of acids, acid generators (e.g., thermal acid generators, photoacid generators), and surfactants. When an acid or acid generator is present, it should be present at levels of from about 0.1-10% by weight, and preferably from about 0.5-3% by weight, based upon the total weight of the material taken as 100% by weight. Examples of suitable acids or acid generators including those selected from the group consisting of triarylsulfonium hexafluorophosphate, triarylsulfonium hexafluoro arsenate, diaryliodonium hexafluorophosphate, diaryliodonium hexafluoro antimonate, diaryliodonium hexafluoro arsenate, triaryl sulphoxonium hexafluorophosphate, and aryloxy sulphoxonium hexafluorophosphate.
When a surfactant is present, it should be non-volatile and should be utilized at levels of from about 0.01-3% by weight, and preferably from about 0.05-0.5% by weight, based upon the total weight of the material taken as 100% by weight. Examples of suitable surfactants include fluorosurfactants and polymeric surfactants.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the planarization materials comprise very low levels of non-reactive solvents or diluents (e.g., PGME, PGMEA). Thus, the planarizing material comprises less than about 5% by weight, and preferably less than about 2% by weight non-reactive solvents or diluents, based upon the total weight of the planarizing material taken as 100% by weight. Even more preferably, the planarizing material is essentially free of non-reactive solvents or diluents.
Regardless of the ingredients included in the planarizing material, it should have a viscosity of from about 10-50,000 cP, and preferably from about 10-5,000 cP. Thus, the material is capable of filling gaps in a size range of from about 0.1 xcexcm and greater, and preferably from about 0.2-50,000 xcexcm.
After the planarizing material is applied, the edge bead is removed if necessary, and the material is contacted with a flat object with said layer for sufficient time and pressure to transfer the flat surface of the object to the planarizing layer. The contacting or pressing step will generally comprise applying pressures of from about 5-200 psi, more preferably from about 10-100 psi, and for a time period of from about 1 second to about 10 minutes, and preferably from about 10-60 seconds.
The contacting step is typically carried out at temperatures of from about 18-400xc2x0 C., and more preferably from about 18-150xc2x0 C. However, if thermoplastics are present in the planarizing material, the temperature utilized is highly material-dependent. As far as temperatures are concerned in this situation, it is preferable that the pressing step be carried out at a temperature of from about the Tg of the planarizing material to about 20xc2x0 C. above the melting point of the planarizing material. Even more preferably, the temperature will be from about 5xc2x0 C. below to about 10xc2x0 C. above the melting point of the material.
This process can be carried out in a chamber evacuated to less than about 20 Torr, but ambient conditions are suitable as well. It will be understood that an optical flat or some equivalent means can be used to apply this pressure, and that the chosen pressure-applying means must be selected to adapt to the particular process (e.g., a UV-transparent optical flat is necessary if a UV-curing process is to be utilized).
While the optical flat object and substrate are maintained in contact, the planarizing material is hardened or cured by conventional means. For example, if the composition is photo-curable, then it is subjected to UV light (at a wavelength appropriate for the particular composition) so as to cure the layer. Likewise, if the composition is thermally curable, it can be cured by application of heat (e.g., via a hotplate, via an oven, via IR warming, etc.) followed by cooling to less than its Tg, and preferably less than about 50xc2x0 C. Regardless of the hardening or curing means, the flat object is ultimately separated from the planarizing layer, yielding a precursor that can be subjected to further processing.